wizzpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Issue 3
Issue 3 is when the Wizzo Comic gets a major revamp, some characters are removed whereas more popular characters stay. Re-release Issue 3 origionaly only had 5 copies printed before it had to be cancelled. Issue 4 was about to be released on-line, when it was decided that Issue 3 should be re-released instead, as only 5 copies where printed. The sedccond release had some minor tweaks, mostly colour changes, notably the letter lives advert was replaced with The Wee Musketeer, and an advert was placed on the back cover. The price went up to £2.50, due to the professional printing company used. Contents Blong - Harry Rickard Rover - Harry Rickard Zappy - Harry Rickard The Game - Kieren G NEW i-Wish - Harry Rickard NEW Tiny Tim - Kieren G * Shorts * Robert Robot - Harry Rickard NEW * Tall and Small - Hannes Smit NEW * Joust Joking - Harry Rickard * The Weather Man - Jonathan Barham NEW * Jumbo Jet - Hannes Smit NEW * Halves - Jungle Jeopardy - Harry Rickard, The Wee Musketeer - Max Champion (Origonally advert) Magic Buns - Sue Nicholls NEW Stupid Steve - Sam Jones NEW Arty's Know How - Harry Rickard (last strip) Tornado Tommy - Jonathan Barham NEW Crash Test Dummies - Kieren G NEW Get a Job Bob - Hannes Smit Frank's Footie Team - Harry Rickard WizzKids - Kieren G James Pond - Harry Rickard NEW Shorts - How the Dinosaurs Died Out - Hannes Smit NEW, Crazy Cartoons - Kieren G NEW, Frankie - Hannes Smit NEW, Bill the Buyer - Jonathan Barham NEW Patrick the Prankster - Harry Rickard Chav and Jim - Hannes Smit Wizzo Chibis - Harry Rickard NEW Trivia *The Wizzo already had Jumbo Jet, Get a Job Bob, James Pond, Crash Test Dummies and Wizzo Chibis in the pipeline, however, Robert Robot, i-Wish, Tall and Small, The Game, Crazy Cartoons, How the Dinosaurs Died Out, Frankie, The Mud Fighters, Bill the Buyer, The Weather Man, Magic Buns, Stupid Steve and Tornado Tommy are all new. *This issue features the first of Hannes Smit's, Jonathan Barham's and Sam Jones' artwork. *Welsh artist Jonathan Barham will became the first artist not to attend Felpham Community College. *Crazy Cartoons does not have a main character. *The Wizzo is now in full colour, and not have any black and white strips. *Chav and Jim has been taken over by, Hannes Smit. *The new, revamped Wizzo was inspired by the Dandy's revamp in October 2010. *Sue Nicholls who guest drew Jungle Jeopardy has now joined the comic drawing Magic Buns. *This Issue featured the first advert, for Letter Lives. The advert was replaced with The Wee Musketeer in the second release. *Because of this, Max Champion's atrwork featured in an Issue made when he wasn't even part of the Wizzo. *Maddie Bout Money and Nora Penny, Patrick the Prankster and WizzHouse were all dropped from Issue 3 at the last minute of the first release. *Joust Joking loses his full page and instead joins new characters on the shorts pages. Category:Issues